Préférence
by Altalia
Summary: Loki s'étant enfui de la prison d'Asgard seulement trois jours après la fin de l'invasion Chitauri, Thor s'est donné la mission de le trouver à tout prix. Alors qu'il file le parfait amour avec Jane depuis la fin de l'invasion, tout cela est mis à mal par sa recherche incessante de son jeune frère qui ne l'es pas tant que ça. Et la demoiselle ne supporte pas très bien ses absences.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_**

_Je peux enfin vous présenter ce **Two-shots** qui est dans mon ordinateur depuis... bien trop longtemps ! Ce n'était au départ qu'un OS mais avec toutes les modifications effectuées dessus il est plus logique de le couper en deux vu la longueur ^^_

_Je demande à toutes les personnes **homophobes de quitter cette page** et à **toutes les autres de passer un très bon moment** en lisant cet écrit :)_

_Je fais une **mention spéciale à Captain-Nisaka** sans qui cette fiction n'aurait certainement jamais été publiée ! Merci à toi pour tout ce que tu m'as aidée !_

* * *

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Thor s'était installé à la tour Stark avec ses frères d'armes midgardiens. Après la bataille qui les avait confrontés à l'armée de Chitauris, les héros avaient voulu prendre du temps pour eux et trouver un endroit où être au centre du monde actif sans être sollicités sans arrêt par les journalistes. Et quoi de mieux pour cela que la tour Stark rénovée ?

Elle était en effet en plein cœur de la ville, offrait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de New York et ses alentours, avait suffisamment de place pour héberger tous les Einherji d'Asgard, possédait un matériel informatique à la pointe de la dernière technologie pas encore créée, les protégeait efficacement des journalistes grâce au nombre conséquent de gardes et avait en plus l'avantage d'avoir été refaite à neuf.

Tout le petit groupe s'y était donc installé sous les sourires et regards ravis de Tony qui voyait là la meilleure des façons de ne plus être seul pour affronter les dures conséquences de cette guerre. Le nombre d'étages disponibles dans le bâtiment avait donc baissé, chacun s'en voyant attribuer un. Mais, bizarrement, tous avaient préféré rester sur celui qu'ils avaient appelé le « dortoir ». Il comptait six chambres très bien isolées de tout bruit. Celles de Natasha, de Clint et de Bruce étaient seulement occupées par eux-mêmes. Celle de Tony avait parfois un invité en la personne de Steve à cause des cauchemars récurrents du brun. Et enfin, la chambre de Thor était également occupée par Jane, la demoiselle dont il était tombé sous le charme en arrivant sur Terre.

Tout ce beau monde avait également un étage commun qu'ils utilisaient la journée pour se retrouver. C'était plus accueillant que les chambres, et bien plus spacieux !

Ainsi, depuis la grande bataille interdimensionnelle, soit depuis moins d'un an, les Avengers vivaient ensemble dans une harmonie… presque parfaite. Il y avait parfois quelques accrochages, notamment entre Thor et sa vision utopique des choses et la dure réalité que lui imposait parfois Natasha avec un langage plutôt… cru. Heureusement, le plus souvent, Jane et Clint étaient là pour apaiser les tensions des deux côtés.

Et puis des fois, pour Heimdall seul savait quelle raison, Thor disparaissait de la circulation. Personne ne savait où il allait, mais il y allait. Et y restait plusieurs heures. Et finalement, personne ne lui pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Parce que, après tout, tout le monde avait droit à son petit coin de repos tranquille à lui. Tony avait ses heures au laboratoire, tout comme Bruce Natasha, Clint et Steve avaient les salles d'entraînement et Jane avait son bureau et laboratoire où elle passait des heures à faire des calculs. Thor avait donc bien le droit de s'échapper lui aussi !

Il ne partait que de temps en temps, environ une fois par mois mais jamais plus. Le reste du temps, il prenait grand soin de sa compagne. Voire même parfois un peu trop.

Thor était un compagnon formidable : il était attentionné, tendre, passionné, drôle, aimant… Mais il était surtout très endurant. Autant dans les soirées où il pouvait boire des bouteilles entières sans être saoul, que dans tout genre d'activité physique. Y compris au lit… À la fois au plus grand bonheur et au plus grand malheur de Jane. Alors, parfois, quand il partait sans prévenir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée en se disant qu'elle allait avoir une petite journée de repos.

Ce jour-là justement, Thor avait prévenu, pour une fois, qu'il allait partir dans l'après-midi. Jane profita donc de lui et de ses étreintes toute la matinée. Thor était un amant passionné, tendre et… éreintant. C'était un dieu. Ça elle le savait bien. Mais c'était aussi un dieu, avec ses qualités exceptionnelles qui, pour une mortelle, pouvaient parfois se transformer en qualités fatigantes. Et elle n'était qu'une mortelle. Elle n'avait pas toute son endurance et sa force.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre, elle adorait avoir le privilège d'être la seule à pouvoir profiter de lui de cette façon. C'était gratifiant et plaisant de savoir qu'elle avait tapé dans l'œil d'un dieu qui avait déjà vécu plusieurs milliers d'années. Et même si elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner entre eux, question d'horloge biologique et de vieillissement, elle voulait en profiter un maximum et faire tout son possible pour le garder auprès d'elle.

Alors quand il partit en début d'après-midi, elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour le retenir. Tellement, qu'elle réussit à lui faire retarder son départ de quelques minutes seulement, le temps d'un câlin. Dès que Thor estima que les vingt secondes estimées nécessaires par Jane pour profiter des bienfaits des câlins étaient écoulées, il l'embrassa chastement, fit tournoyer son marteau et s'envola dans les airs.

Il atterrit là où il avait abandonné les recherches quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis qu'il était revenu sur Midgard, soit depuis environ trois mois, Thor essayait de retrouver son frère. Il l'avait vu emprisonné sur Asgard mais savait, dès son arrestation, que rien ne l'empêcherait de s'échapper. Et il avait eu raison. Il ne lui avait suffi que de trois jours.

C'était la raison principale du retour du Prince sur Terre. Bien que la raison de la protection de ce royaume y soit aussi sûrement pour quelque chose. Ainsi que ses compagnons d'arme.

« Et Jane aussi peut-être ? » _Lui souffla une petite voix narquoise._

Non pas vraiment. Quand il l'avait rencontrée Jane avait été son point d'accroche à la réalité à un moment où il avait tout perdu, elle avait représenté sa bouée de sauvetage. Et puis ensuite il avait bêtement cru qu'ils pourraient aller plus loin tous les deux, qu'il pourrait en faire sa reine, qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble et il avait même, pendant un court instant, songé la présenter à Asgard.

Et puis il avait changé d'avis. Jane n'était qu'une mortelle. En quoi pourrait-elle faire une bonne reine pour son peuple ? Quel Prince ferait-il s'il décidait de rester avec une mortelle dont la durée de vie ne représentait qu'un battement de cil comparée à celle des Asgardiens ? Quelle image de la famille Royale donnerait-il à son peuple s'il s'entichait sérieusement d'une personne qui n'offrirait ni stabilité ni avantage à son royaume ?

Ainsi la raison principale de sa présence sur Midgard était et resterait son frère. Cela avait toujours été son frère. Loki était toujours passé avant toute autre chose. Enfin… Thor fit la moue en se rendant à l'évidence qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Non ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'avait pas toujours fait passer Loki avant tout le reste. Il y avait eu une époque, bien trop longue, où il avait failli à sa promesse d'être toujours à ses côtés. Et il supposait, à raison, que cela avait, si ce n'est causé, du moins accélérer la perte de Loki. Il ne le pensait d'ailleurs pas vraiment perdu, juste… égaré ?

Thor soupira en découvrant un autre repaire vide. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son frère disparaissait pour se cacher sur Midgard. Et d'habitude, il utilisait toujours les mêmes refuges. Mais cette fois le blond devait s'avouer vaincu. Il avait fouillé plusieurs fois tous les endroits préférés de Loki, sans rien trouver de concluant. Et c'était frustrant.

Surtout que Jane commençait un peu à lui courir sur le marteau et il avait hâte de retrouver son frère pour lancer des plans sur la comète afin de se débarrasser de la jeune femme. Oh il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre ! Il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Mais pas comme elle le voudrait. Elle avait l'air de vouloir une relation sérieuse, un amant tout autant qu'un compagnon de vie, voire un conjoint, un mari. Mais cela n'était pas son cas, plus son cas du moins.

Après avoir bien réfléchi à la question, il avait fini par accepter que Jane n'était plus pour lui que la personne qui l'avait aidé lorsqu'il avait été banni. À ce moment-là, comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient sans repère à une époque de leur vie, il s'était attaché à la première personne qui avait croisé son chemin et lui avait apporté son aide : Jane Foster. Et il fallait dire qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Lui qui n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis une petite dizaine d'années s'était vu tomber sous son charme.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, pour Thor, Jane n'était plus qu'un… passe-temps si l'on pouvait dire les choses ainsi. Et après tout, il n'avait eu, n'avait et n'aurait toujours qu'un seul compagnon : son précieux Loki.

Et maintenant qu'il avait convenu ça et l'avait accepté, il se rendait compte que Jane était un peu trop insistante à son égard. Et un peu trop… énervante également. Elle avait tendance à vouloir tout contrôler, dans sa vie à elle mais aussi dans celle des autres à la tour, et dans la sienne ! Or jamais personne n'avait contrôlé sa vie à lui, pas même Loki, alors Jane, une mortelle ?! Il ne pouvait le tolérer et avait donc de plus en plus de mal à garder son attitude de compagnon aimant auprès d'elle.

Pour chasser ses pensées et réflexions déplaisantes de son cerveau embrumé, Thor secoua la tête et, déçu de n'avoir trouvé aucune piste, il récupéra son marteau et s'envola vers les hauteurs de la ville. Peut-être que le fait de se percher presque à toucher le ciel lui ferait voir les choses autrement ?

Il se posta en haut de la tour des Avengers, anciennement tour Stark. D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur la ville de New York. Et, comparé à Asgard, cette ville était beaucoup moins ensoleillée, beaucoup moins… noble. Et aussi, il fallait l'avouer, bien moins clinquante. Mais cela ne répondait pas à sa question : où Loki aurait-il bien pu se cacher ?

Il laissa son regard dériver sur la ville qui s'étendait en-dessous de lui, essayant de deviner quel endroit aurait pu devenir la nouvelle forteresse de son frère. Mais il dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Quand ils étaient enfants, Loki et lui étaient capables de dialoguer l'un avec l'autre sans aucun mot. Ils pouvaient tout se dire avec un seul regard, un seul toucher, un seul geste. Et puis ils avaient grandi. Lui s'était éloigné, Loki s'était vu contraint de se renfermer sur lui-même et leur relation si particulière et si impure aux yeux de leurs parents avait vécu un grand changement.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, adossé à l'antenne surplombant la tour, Thor se laissait impressionner une fois encore par la beauté du coucher de soleil. Il avait toujours aimé cette période de la journée parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à Loki et son titre de dieu du feu et du chaos. Et c'était tout simplement magnifique.

Il ne revint que le soir, personne ne sachant ce qu'il avait fait de son après-midi entier. Personne ne le lui demanda non plus. La fin de soirée se passa agréablement. La jeune femme ne quitta pas un seul instant les bras de Thor pour lui rappeler qu'il lui appartenait à elle et à personne d'autre. Le dieu ne tenta même pas de comprendre ses intentions, se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Ils rirent tous ensemble de la soudaine rougeur de Steve alors que Jarvis l'appelait à l'aide pour Tony qui faisait une crise de panique dans son laboratoire. Quand ils remontèrent tous les deux, les Avengers au grand complet se moquèrent gentiment de leurs airs gênés.

Pepper avait, depuis quelques temps déjà, quitté les bras du génie pour se complaire dans ceux d'un avocat avec qui elle travaillait souvent pour le compte de la compagnie. Personne ne lui en avait voulu, pas même le génie en question. Elle avait quand même accepté avec grand plaisir de rester à la tête de l'agence et était toujours une grande amie de la troupe. Elle n'était juste plus la petite amie de Tony Stark.

De temps à autre, la blonde était invitée à une soirée repos avec toute la fine équipe. Dans tous les cas, qu'elle soit là ou pas, la petite fête était toujours délicatement arrosée, copieusement fournie en nourriture et abondait en rires et bonne humeur. Et ce soir-là tout particulièrement ! Sans que personne n'en sache d'ailleurs vraiment la raison. Les langues étaient déliées, les esprits libres de toute pensée négative et les rires faciles.

Le lendemain matin, Jane eu le plaisir de s'éveiller aux côtés de son amant déjà bien réveillé. Quand ça arrivait, elle se faisait une joie de profiter de ces quelques instants avant de commencer une journée toujours intense. Une fois tous les deux approximativement habillés – entièrement pour elle et un simple pantalon pour Thor bien qu'elle s'en soit plainte – ils gagnèrent l'étage commun pour le petit-déjeuner.

C'était toujours Jane ou Bruce qui préparaient à manger, les autres en étant incapables. Parfois, Clint venait les aider. Ayant trois enfants et une femme il savait bien cuisiner les choses simples et se pliait facilement à la vie en colocation. Quand Jane préparait à manger, il n'était pas rare de voir les têtes se décomposer puisque les Avengers étaient alors sûrs de manger « sainement et équilibré » alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie manger « ce qu'ils voulaient, quand ils voulaient, autant qu'ils voulaient ». Mais Jane avait décrété qu'ils avaient une alimentation « bien trop riche pour conserver leurs corps de super héros en forme » et avait donc tout voulu reprendre en main. À leur plus grand désarroi.

Alors souvent, comme ce matin-là, Bruce s'arrangeait pour préparer quelques petites choses la veille ou pour être le premier aux fourneaux parce qu'il était de plus en plus hors de questions que Hulk et lui se contentent de fruits et légumes ! En voyant qui était dans la cuisine, Thor sourit avant de s'asseoir à table en prenant Jane sur ses genoux hors de question qu'elle aille mettre son nez dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner ce matin-là ! Et toute la journée, comme la plupart du temps, il la tint éloignée de la cuisine en faisant tout de même en sorte qu'elle ne remarque pas trop la raison de ses attentions envers elle. Il avait besoin de grandes quantités de nourriture lui ! Et de viande ! Et de gras ! Pas de légumes à tout va et de fruits décortiqués et pelés !

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi sans que quiconque ne demande à Thor où il allait, ou que quelqu'un ne questionne les scientifiques du groupe sur ce qu'ils essayaient de trouver ou de fabriquer. Mais en quelques semaines par contre, quelque chose avait changé. Et ce quelque chose n'était pas vraiment pour plaire à tout le monde.

Un matin comme les autres, quand Jane se réveilla, elle était seule dans le grand lit froid. Dépitée et un peu énervée, elle se leva avec empressement pour s'habiller vite et espérer retrouver Thor avant qu'il ne disparaisse elle ne savait où. Depuis une ou deux semaines, ses absences se faisaient plus longues, ou plus régulières. S'il avait passé un long moment sans disparaître, il partait longtemps, s'il quittait la tour souvent, il le faisait sur un temps plus court. Et ça commençait sérieusement à énerver la scientifique. Thor était à elle après tout ! Et rien qu'à elle d'abord !

En arrivant dans le salon, elle fut forcée de constater que son compagnon n'était vraiment pas là. Où était-il parti était un mystère, mais il n'était pas là. Et personne ne savait quand est-ce qu'il allait rentrer. En revanche elle fut heureuse de ne trouver personne dans la cuisine. Pour une fois, elle allait pouvoir faire le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde !

Thor était bien trop occupé pour s'occuper des possibles états d'âme de Jane !

Depuis qu'il était rentré de la dernière fois, où il s'était perché sur le toit de la tour pour regarder la ville, il avait bien avancé dans ses recherches. En réalité, ce n'est pas lui qui avait fait cela. Depuis qu'il s'était perché sur la tour, il recevait des mots, des images, des ondes qui lui indiquaient toujours un peu plus où se trouvait Loki.

La première fois c'était en rentrant dans sa chambre après être revenu à la tour. Il avait vu un petit mot de papier froissé sur son oreiller, comme si quelqu'un l'avait froissé pour le jeter avant de se raviser. Surpris, il s'était avancé pour le prendre en main avant de le lire. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dessus, juste trois petits mots : « tu t'en veux ? » Et Thor avait immédiatement su à qui et comment répondre.

Il avait allumé un petit feu sur sa fenêtre et s'était directement adressé à lui. Loki était le dieu du feu et du chaos, il était donc normal pour lui de s'adresser à ce feu brûlant qui représentait si bien son frère. Parce qu'il était évident que c'était Loki qui lui posait cette question. Et sa réponse était toute aussi évidente.

« Oui Loki je m'en veux. Et pour bien plus de choses que tu ne pourrais jamais le penser. Et toutes te concernent. Et je sais que toutes les excuses des Neufs Royaumes ne pourront jamais pardonner ce que je t'ai fait. Mais… me laisseras-tu t'approcher à nouveau mon Loki ? »

Le lendemain matin, il avait trouvé un autre mot, sur un papier similaire, posé sur sa table de nuit. Celui-là disait simplement « oui ». Et en le lisant, Thor avait sentit un immense sourire gagner ses lèvres. Et cette fois il remarqua quelque chose de différent. Sur le papier, il y avait l'odeur de Loki.

Et à chaque fois, il y avait eu quelque chose de nouveau. Toute la journée il guettait ces petits mots, ces petites choses qui changeaient. Parfois ce n'était pas un mot qu'il recevait mais un rêve qui lui restait gravé en mémoire alors qu'il se réveillait. Parfois c'était une odeur entêtante de forêt luxuriante. Et parfois c'était seulement quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport qui lui faisait malgré tout penser à lui.

Et tout cela l'avait mené là où il était aujourd'hui. Il faisait face à un immeuble comme il y en avait partout dans la ville. Et derrière lui se tenait un immense parc verdoyant aux allures de forêt miniature. Un étage sur deux, il y avait un balcon qui offrait quasiment une pièce supplémentaire. Et sur les étages où il n'y avait pas de balcon, il y avait un magnifique mur végétal qui apportait diverses touches de couleur grâce aux nombreuses fleurs disposées çà et là sur la mousse.

Thor était persuadé que Loki se cachait dans cet immeuble. Il lui correspondait après tout parfaitement : à la fois mystérieux avec les pans de murs végétaux qui cachaient le revêtement blanc, naturel grâce à la végétation luxuriante qui l'entourait et également une claire invitation à entrer avec ses couleurs attractives et chaudes.

À présent, restait à savoir où Loki se cachait exactement dans cet immeuble de plusieurs étages. Et, heureusement, grâce aux nombreuses années qu'il avait passées à chercher et trouver son frère, il avait une très bonne expérience. En entrant dans le hall de l'immeuble, il avisa une petite dame âgée qui nettoyait l'extérieur de ses vitres en jetant des regards réguliers à la porte d'entrée. Il fit son plus beau sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Bonjour ma Dame. Puis-je vous aider ? Cela a l'air éreintant, _fit-il avec un ton inquiet._

\- Oh non mon petit, _répondit la dame avec un sourire attendri en se tournant vers lui, _ça me permet d'éviter mon mari, _lui expliqua-t-elle avec un clin __d'œil__ complice._

Ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette réponse, Thor se permit de rire un instant. Mais il fut vite coupé par la dame qui reprit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour me demander si vous pouviez m'aider, n'est-ce pas jeune homme ? _Lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard intransigeant._

\- Non en effet, _sourit Thor, bien peu embêté de s'être fait démasqué si vite. _Je suis à la recherche de mon petit frère, un jeune homme aux yeux bleus et aux courts cheveux noirs, _le décrit Thor selon les images que son frère lui avait envoyées en songe_.

\- Oh vous devez parler de Lucky ! Ce garçon est un ange ! Vous avez bien de la chance de l'avoir pour petit frère ! Mais… une minute… _s'arrêta la dame alors qu'elle allait sans doute lister toutes les qualités de « Lucky »._ C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ! Vous devriez venir le voir plus souvent ! Il doit s'ennuyer ici tout seul et c'est votre rôle de grand frère de…

\- Justement ma Dame. Je suis ici pour le remplir ce devoir, _sourit Thor avec confiance avant d'attraper la main qu'utilisait la vieille dame pour le pointer du doigt. _Et je vous remercie de tout cœur de m'aider à le faire.

Sur ce il fit un baise-main léger à la dame et s'en alla rejoindre les boîtes aux lettres pour trouver ce fameux Lucky. Derrière lui, la femme avait le rouge aux joues. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne lui avait fait de baise-main !

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas jeune homme. Il n'a pas de boîte aux lettres. Il a toujours refusé d'en prendre une. Alors il passe tous les matins à la poste pour récupérer son courrier. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible ! En tout cas, il est au sixième et dernier étage, à l'appartement treize.

Treize. C'était bien un chiffre qui ressemblait à son Loki. À la fois le chaos, la chance et le désespoir. Oui, cela lui correspondait bien. Remerciant la dame d'un sourire charmeur, Thor monta les marches quatre à quatre, sachant pertinemment qu'il arriverait bien plus vite avec les escaliers qu'avec cette machine appelée « ascenseur ».

En arrivant devant la porte portant le numéro treize Thor réprima un sourire. La pièce de bois était déjà ouverte… Loki l'attendait. Et en effet, à peine posait-il le pied dans l'appartement qu'une voix bien connue l'apostropha.

\- Tu en as mis du temps.

Finalement, il ne revint pas de la journée, ne rentrant que le soir pour le dîner sous le regard noir de son amante.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? _S'exclama Jane alors qu'il posait un pied dans le salon._

\- N'avions-nous pas convenu très chère que vous ne me poseriez aucune question ?

\- Lorsque tu pars une partie de la journée ! Mais là tu es parti hier toute l'après-midi hier et aujourd'hui toute la journée ! Je suis en droit de savoir où mon conjoint passe ses journées !

\- Il en va de ma vie personnelle.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Oh Jane continua bien à tempêter et à argumenter, mais Thor ne l'écoutait plus et les Avengers faisaient mine de ne rien entendre. La jeune femme se promit alors qu'elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire, qu'elle découvrirait où son amant passait ses journées, avec qui et pourquoi. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse petit à petit abandonner ainsi !

Chaque jour ou chaque partie de journée que Thor ne passait pas à la tour, il le passait en compagnie de Loki. Et à chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec lui il prenait plaisir à redécouvrir son Loki. Ce n'était plus vraiment le Loki qu'il était lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et ce n'était pas non plus tout à fait celui qui avait voulu envahir la Terre. C'était en réalité un beau mélange des deux. Joueur, un rien menteur, un peu (beaucoup) enjoliveur de faits, charmeur et un brin narquois et ironique sur les bords. Et finalement, c'était ce Loki là que Thor préférait.

\- Non. Tu mens, _certifia Loki sans hésiter __en croisant les bras sur son torse pour appuyer son regard dur__._

\- C'est pas juste, _fit semblant de bouder Thor._

Ils s'étaient tous les deux lancés depuis quelques heures de retrouvailles dans le récit de ces quelques mois écoulés l'un sans l'autre. Et Thor venait de dire à son frère qu'il se plaisait énormément à la tour avec tous les Avengers. Et Loki avait immédiatement vu qu'il mentait. Au départ, c'était pour cela qu'il avait reçu son titre de dieu des mensonges. Il était capable de dire qui mentait et qui disait la vérité. Et cela seulement en l'écoutant parler et en le regardant. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, et il ne s'était jamais trompé. Pour Thor, il n'avait même pas besoin de le voir et de l'entendre pour savoir s'il mentait ou non. Son attitude seule ou ses mots suffisaient à le lui prouver.

\- D'accord, _soupira Thor en levant les mains en signe de reddition. _J'avoue. Je suis bien à la tour. Mais je me sens seul.

\- Pourtant tu as Jane, _fit remarquer Loki avec un sourire dédaigneux._

\- Et on sait tous les deux, que ce n'est pas ce que je veux vraiment, _affirma Thor en le regardant dans les yeux._

Loki sourit cette fois véritablement. Oui, il le savait. Et il savait même ce que Thor voulait en réalité. Depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de son appartement, il n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder comme s'il le voyait enfin. Mais il y avait Jane. Et depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Loki faisait tout pour que Thor l'oublie à son profit à lui. Après tout, Jane n'était qu'une mortelle. Et Loki était… et bien il était Loki !

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Pour Thor, Loki avait toujours eu sa préférence, peu importe en face de qui ou de quoi il le plaçait. Depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il était toujours revenu vers Loki, mais jamais vers les autres qu'il avait quittés pour lui. Ils pouvaient bien mourir ou se faire torturer devant ses yeux, tant que Loki était en vie et en sécurité, il n'avait rien à faire du reste du monde. Et ils savaient tous les deux qu'il en serait de même pour Jane.

Thor finirait par se lasser. Et reviendrait définitivement dans les bras et dans l'étreinte de Loki. Comme toujours.

Pendant tout le reste de la semaine, Jane essaya de trouver une solution pour découvrir où allait Thor. Et le temps qu'elle trouve et qu'elle commande ce dont elle avait besoin, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, pendant lesquelles son amant avait disparu au moins la moitié du temps. Et bien sûr, cela, en plus de l'énerver, l'avait davantage encore confortée dans son choix. Elle allait faire en sorte de savoir où allait Thor ainsi ! Et elle saurait ! Foi de scientifique acharnée !

Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle estimait avoir le droit de savoir où Thor passait ses journées ! Au début cela ne lé dérangeait pas trop puisqu'il ne le faisait que de temps en temps mais depuis deux mois, cela se reproduisait de plus en plus souvent. Et bien trop souvent à son goût d'ailleurs ! Alors elle allait découvrir où il allait, pourquoi, et avec qui. Et ensuite, une fois qu'elle aurait découvert le pot-aux-roses, elle se ferait un plaisir de le reconquérir en lui montrant qu'elle était bien mieux que cette occupation oisive qu'il s'était nouvellement trouvé. Et puis… il valait mieux que ça, peu importe ce que c'était ou qui c'était ! Il était bien avec elle, ils allaient bien ensemble. Et il était temps de le lui rappeler.

Pour ça, elle devait d'abord trouver ce qu'il faisait de tout ce temps passé loin de la tour, et surtout d'elle… Comme elle avait reçu le colis trop tard, elle ne pu mettre son plan à exécution que le lendemain. Jour où, en plus, Thor partait pour la journée. Avant qu'il ne parte, elle lui fit un scandale pour avoir un câlin digne de ce nom, donc un gros câlin, à l'horizontal. Si Thor rechigna un peu au début parce qu'il allait être en retard, il se montra très passionné ensuite. Jane en ressortit épuisée mais heureuse et impatiente. Elle avait réussi ! Elle allait pouvoir savoir où allait Thor tous les jours ! Sur ses vêtements, pendant qu'il était sous la douche, la scientifique avait accroché un traceur qui lui permettrait de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait. Et elle était extatique à l'idée de le savoir enfin !

Ainsi, pendant une petite demie-heure, elle put suivre le trajet de Thor alors qu'il volait, enfin elle s'en doutait. Le petit point bleu se fixa enfin pendant quelques instants puis disparut de l'écran. Frustrée, Jane essaya de trouver rapidement une solution. Elle modifia certains paramètres, en remit d'autres en programmation d'origine puis, cela n'améliorant rien, elle éteignit la tablette. Elle compta impatiemment jusqu'à trente, essayant en même temps de calmer sa respiration et ses battements de cœur, puis ralluma l'écran. Rien n'avait changé. Elle avait toujours l'endroit où s'était arrêté Thor, mais n'avait pas son petit point bleu. Catastrophée et énervée, Jane éteignit à nouveau la tablette et partit dans son bureau, reprenant ses calculs de la veille après avoir commandé plusieurs nouveaux traceurs. Elle trouverait où allait Thor !

Pendant ce temps, le dieu était arrivé à destination. Il avait prit son temps pour le trajet mais avait eu besoin de réfléchir. Jane se faisait de plus en plus insistante et présente avec lui et ça commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le marteau… Il était un dieu ! Il avait besoin d'un peu d'autonomie, de calme et par Heimdall il refusait depuis toujours d'être collé par une cour entière, ce n'était certainement pas pour que sa compagne du moment le fasse ! Et puis il fallait dire également qu'il lui accordait de moins en moins d'importance. Après tout, qu'était une scientifique Midgardienne face au génie de Loki ?

Il en parlerait peut-être à Jane pour savoir ce qui motivait cet élan de… passion, de possessivité ? De désir, peut-être, envers sa personne. En attendant, il était arrivé à destination et il avait bien d'autres choses à penser et à faire ! D'ailleurs, son Loki l'attendait de pied ferme à la porte, avec un magnifique sourire et une simple serviette l'enveloppant. Et il allait tout faire pour effacer ce sourire suffisant de son visage. Pas qu'il n'ait pas raison de penser savoir ce qui envahissait les neurones de Thor, puisqu'il savait toujours ce qui tourmentait le Prince Héritier. Enfin ceci dit, à cette vue plus rien ne pouvait le tourmenter. Au contraire...

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Jane eut le plaisir de se réveiller aux côtés de son amant. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu aller se coucher, mais se réveiller avec lui était déjà merveilleux. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois mois que Thor passait son temps à fuir la tour et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir où il allait. Mais puisqu'il était là, elle comptait bien le lui demander ! Elle profita donc de ces quelques instants pour se coller contre lui et le regarder dormir. En général, une fois qu'elle était réveillée il ne tardait pas à en faire de même. Alors autant savourer ces quelques petites secondes.

\- Bonjour Jane, _la salua Thor, sortant tout juste des limbes du sommeil._

\- Bonjour Thor, _répondit-elle d'une petite voix qu'elle espérait amoureuse pour le faire flancher._

\- Vous êtes-vous bien reposée ?

\- Oui ! Quand es-tu venu te coucher ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, _lui demanda Jane en s'enfouissant sous la couette et en se collant davantage contre lui._

\- Je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller, il était bien tôt ce matin.

À ces mots, Jane fit la grimace, sans que Thor ne le voit. S'il s'était couché tôt dans la matinée, cela voulait dire qu'il avait découché une partie de la nuit chez quelqu'un ! Et cela voulait également dire que toutes ces fois où il disparaissait, il allait voir quelqu'un ! Chez qui il passait la nuit ! Oh elle allait savoir !

\- Où étais-tu pour te coucher si tard, _essaya-t-elle avec sa voix la plus innocemment amoureuse._

\- J'étais sorti l'après-midi, et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

\- Tu devais être bien occupé pour ne pas voir la nuit tomber…

\- Oui je l'avoue.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait pour être si occupé ? _Continua Jane, sans avoir l'air de vouloir vraiment le savoir, alors qu'elle en mourait d'envie. _

\- Je rendais visite à quelqu'un. Maintenant debout, j'ai faim, _s'exclama Thor alors qu'il s'agitait pour faire bouger sa compagne._

Jane, à contrecœur, finit par se lever pour laisser son compagnon en faire de même. Et, comme il l'avait annoncé, il se dirigea directement vers l'étage commun pour le petit-déjeuner. Heureusement qu'ils avaient l'habitude de le voir juste en bas de jogging…

Tout le reste de la journée, Jane essaya de trouver un instant pour poser un second traceur sur Thor. Non seulement elle essayait de trouver un moment pour le lui coller, mais également un endroit où le mettre. La dernière fois, elle l'avait juste posé sur son vêtement, puis dans son revers de col vu qu'il était parti en chemise. Elle avait ensuite essayé les poches de chemise, les chaussettes, les chaussures… Mais cette fois, elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne puisse pas le retirer ! Alors elle allait le mettre dans son vêtement.

Il lui avait dit, avant de rentrer dans sa douche, qu'il comptait mettre une chemise épaisse parce qu'il faisait frais. Elle n'avait donc qu'à découdre une couture, mettre le traceur dans le tissu, et recoudre le tout. Ni vu, ni connu. Elle finit son ouvrage juste à temps pour voir Thor sortir de la douche, les cheveux encore humides, de la vapeur sortant de la salle de bains et des gouttes d'eau courant sur sa peau pour rejoindre la serviette nouée à sa taille. Jane ne réagit même pas. Elle se contenta de lui sourire en lui tendant son vêtement. Thor l'attrapa, lui donna un chaste baiser, s'habilla puis passa dire au-revoir aux autres avant de décoller. Et cette fois, Jane était sûre de son plan !

Pendant les quelques minutes de vol, Thor réfléchit encore à la conduite étrange de sa compagne. Elle réagissait de moins en moins à lui, même si elle était de plus en plus collante, elle lui posait des questions dont elle n'avait pas à attendre de réponse, et avait l'air suspicieuse à chaque instant. Et lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé, elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'en était rien, qu'elle était juste fatiguée et qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'au premier jour si ce n'était plus. Alors peut-être était-ce lui dans ce cas ? Peut-être que lui n'avait plus la flamme lumineuse de la passion, l'étincelle de la tendresse ? Peut-être qu'il fallait que lui se remette en cause ?

Parce que même s'il savait ne plus lui accorder autant d'importance qu'au début de leur relation, il avait quand même été élevé en tant que Prince Héritier du Trône d'Asgard. Et en tant que tel il savait que sa conduite envers une Dame n'était pas très… était plutôt cavalière. Et il ne pouvait se le permettre. Même si, au fond de lui, il savait n'avoir aucun sentiment pour Jane.

\- Thor, regarde où tu mets les pieds tu veux ! _Lui reprocha une voix bien familière et ô combien apaisante même si emplie de colère._

\- Bonjour mon Loki_, sourit Thor en retour alors qu'il sortait de ses pensées._

En arrivant, ne faisant pas attention, Thor avait marché sur le beau tapis en doux poils blancs avec ses chaussures pleines de boue. Mais même s'il savait que c'était le préféré de son frère et que cela l'avait énervé, il savait aussi qu'en un tournemain, il n'y paraîtrait plus rien. Que ce soit pour le tapis, ou pour Loki.

\- Désolé du retard et de cette inattention Loki, j'ai été quelque peu distrait.

\- Encore cette mijaurée ? Thor… _soupira Loki en se tournant vers lui pour s'en approcher. _Viens, _lui demanda-t-il en se ravisant pour faire demi-tour et rejoindre le canapé_, je voudrais te faire part de quelque chose.

Il attendit que Thor s'installe sur le canapé avant de se glisser entre ses jambes pour poser son dos contre lui.

\- Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que je veux t'en parler_, commença-t-il en jouant avec la manche de la tunique bleu éclair. _Tu sais qu'il y a un champ de force ici. Un champ de force empêchant tout ce que je n'autorise pas à entrer ici de le faire. Tu es bien sûr autorisé, ainsi que tes vêtements et Mjönlir. Mais tout ce que je ne sais pas que tu portes, ne peux franchir ce champ de force en bon état.

Thor fit la grimace à ce rappel. Oui. Il s'en souvenait très bien. La première fois, il avait voulu faire un cadeau à Loki en lui offrant un bijou midgardien. C'était une magnifique gourmette en argent gravée de leurs surnoms d'enfants. Elle était arrivée en miettes dans l'appartement de Loki. Heureusement, comme beaucoup de choses, il avait pu la réparer grâce à la magie et la portait à présent constamment, mais le souvenir restait indélébile.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler tout de suite car je savais que tu ne m'écouterais pas. Mais comme je te sais douteux, je profite de cette occasion. Ton amie Jane t'a-t-elle posé des questions ?

\- Oui, et pas qu'une seule. Elle devient de plus en plus en suspicieuse et indifférente à ma présence.

Loki sembla outré de cette affirmation et se retourna vivement vers Thor. Comment pouvait-on être indifférent à Thor Odinson, premier né de Odin Borrson, dieu du Tonnerre, Héritier du Trône d'Asgard, fier guerrier du royaume suprême et dieu au corps de statue divine ?! En comprenant la raison de l'effarement de son frère, Thor rit d'un puissant son rauque qui fit frissonner Loki avant de l'embrasser pour le remercier. Avant de recommencer à parler, Loki prit quelque secondes pour apaiser ses joues rouges, sa colère contre la mortelle qui insultait ainsi son frère, et retrouver sa voix perdue dans le baiser.

\- Elle cherche à savoir où tu passes tes après-midi et tes journées Thor. Et pour ça, elle ne fait pas que te poser des questions. La première fois, je ne l'ai vu qu'en faisant le ménage dans mon salon. La seconde, en mettant à laver tes vêtements. Depuis je les cherche dès que tu es parti et cette fois j'en ai senti un en jouant avec ta chemise.

Surpris, Thor releva la main avec laquelle Loki jouait depuis le début de leur conversation. Il la porta à hauteur de son visage et fit le tour de la manche avec ses doigts attentifs. Arrivé au poignet, là où jouait Loki, il sentit un petit renflement, une bosse qui venait de l'intérieur du tissu. Le brun entre ses bras partit chercher une paire de ciseaux et la lui tendit. Il aurait pu ouvrir la chemise d'un mouvement de la main, mais il voulait que ce soit Thor qui le fasse. Alors que le regard du blond naviguait entre les ciseaux et sa manche, Loki se réinstalla entre ses jambes, posant à nouveau son dos contre son torse. Ainsi entouré, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et c'était comme cela que Thor avait prit l'habitude de le rassurer.

Finalement, le dieu du Tonnerre prit fermement la paire de ciseaux et coupa le bas de sa manche sans aucun ménagement. Il en tomba quelque chose ressemblant à un bouton que Loki récupéra entre deux doigts pour le lui montrer.

\- Ça Thor, c'est un traceur. Cet objet permet à celui qui l'a posé de suivre tous les déplacements de celui qui le porte. La première fois que j'en ai récupéré un, j'ai cherché à savoir ce que c'était. Et, à mon avis, c'est Jane qui l'a placé là pour savoir où tu vas pendant tout ce temps. Et à cet instant elle doit être en train d'enrager à la tour parce qu'elle ne reçoit plus rien.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr Loki ?

\- Sûr que ce soit Jane qui l'a mis là ? Où sûr qu'elle enrage ?

\- Les deux ?

\- Jane te pose des questions et, d'après toi, est de plus en plus indifférente mais collante. Donc elle veut absolument savoir où tu vas et ça la ronge de ne pas le savoir. Ça la ronge même tellement qu'elle finit par ne plus savoir comment agir avec toi parce qu'elle est trop obsédée par le fait de connaître la raison pour laquelle tu préfères quitter la tour plutôt que de rester avec elle. Quant au fait de savoir qu'elle enrage, c'est simple. Lorsque tu as mis le pied sur mon balcon - d'ailleurs tu sais qu'il existe des portes d'entrée dans ce royaume ? _Lui reprocha Loki avec un regard, faisant sourire son frère même s'il avait baissé le regard de honte quelques instants._ Je disais donc, lorsque tu as mis le pied sur mon balcon, tu as franchi le champ de force. Et cela a donc empêché le bon fonctionnement de cet objet que je n'autorise pas à passer. Elle n'a donc plus de signal depuis que tu es arrivé sur mon balcon. Ce qui fait… une heure environ.

\- Tu veux dire que je vais la retrouver en furie ?

\- Il y a de très fortes chances en effet, _sourit perfidement Loki, heureux de faire enrager cette mortelle qu'il n'appréciait définitivement pas. _

\- Tu devras alors te faire pardonner pour ce que je vais subir…

\- Et si je te débarrasse d'elle, ça te suffit comme moyen de me faire pardonner ? _Hasarda le brun, d'une voix peu sûre et teintée d'un maigre espoir._

\- Comment comptes-tu faire ça Loki ?

\- Et bien…

L'idée du prince était horrible, digne du dieu de la malice et ô combien plaisante aux oreilles de Thor. Ce qui lui plaisait était le fait qu'il allait enfin être libre d'être pleinement avec Loki. Ce qui l'embêtait en revanche c'était son image de lui-même qui allait sérieusement être altérée. Il avait été élevé dans le respect de ses conjointes : leur faire plaisir, les contenter, les quitter de la plus délicate des manières si l'un des deux partis (voire les deux) n'était plus heureux en ménage… Mais là ! Ce que proposait Loki était…

\- Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est Thor, _ronronna Loki au creux de son oreille. _Si je te demande de choisir entre Jane Foster et moi, nous savons tous les deux ce qui va se passer et la personne que tu vas laisser tomber. Et pour une fois, ce ne sera pas moi, _finit Loki dans un souffle, la voix presque inaudible._

\- Certes. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu…

\- Exagéré ?

\- Oui.

\- Je considère qu'à partir du moment où on touche à ce qui m'appartient, la punition doit être à la mesure du préjudice. Et par ailleurs, non seulement elle a osé toucher à ce qui m'appartenait alors, m'appartient encore, et m'appartiendra toujours, _commença-t-il avec un regard appuyé et lourd de sous-entendus à Thor, _mais en plus, elle a eu l'outrecuidance de me manquer de respect en te manquant de respect à toi et ça c'est inadmissible.

Thor ne répondit rien. Loki avait raison. S'il devait quitter quelqu'un, ce serait évidemment Jane pour garder Loki à ses côtés. Jamais plus il ne laisserait tomber son petit frère. Et il devait avouer que l'idée qu'il lui avait soumise semblait être… intéressante.

Tout cela allait créer un chaos digne d'un Bilgsnipe, dont Loki allait se régaler ! Plus qu'à mettre ce plan en place et, connaissant Jane, ça allait se faire tout seul.

En rentrant, Thor agit comme d'habitude avec Jane et les autres. Ses coéquipiers ne lui posaient aucun problème, ils ne demandaient rien, ne faisaient pas de différence qu'il disparaisse ou pas dans la journée. Ils étaient comme au premier jour, en mieux. Mais Jane… enfin, ce serait normalement bientôt fini selon sa réaction. Et Loki se trompait rarement.

Le lendemain, en partant, Thor fit tout son possible pour pouvoir être suivi et, en effet, pendant son vol, il remarqua un des taxi jaune qui le suivait partout. Pas très discret. Mais au moins, elle le suivait. Il prit donc tout son temps pour arriver jusqu'au magasin où Loki lui avait demandé de prendre de quoi faire à manger. Pour une fois, il lui laissait le choix du plat. Et même si Thor n'avait aucune idée, il était content de pouvoir choisir. Bien sûr, il allait choisir un des plats préférés de Loki mais il ne dirait rien, son frère non plus, et ils seraient tous les deux contents de ce repas. Ainsi le blond prit de quoi faire une soupe de concombre et olives, du cake au jambon et une tarte aux poires et au chocolat. Tout était dans les plats préférés de son frère, et dans les siens également. Un repas parfait en somme ! En sortant, il chercha Jane du regard et, ne la voyant pas, il l'attendit quelques secondes avant de repartir. Elle avait qu'à être plus douée aussi ! Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de l'attendre !

L'après-midi se passa fabuleusement pour Thor. Ils préparèrent le repas tous les deux pour s'en régaler ensuite, puis passèrent le reste de la journée à paresser au lit. Le retour à la réalité fut plus difficile. Celui à la tour plus dur encore. Jane paraissait d'extrême mauvaise humeur. Sûrement mécontente de l'avoir perdu dans un magasin…

Voulant à tout prix éviter son aura massacrante, Thor se réfugia dans la salle d'entraînement en compagnie de Steve. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas affrontés. Les coups portés étaient faits pour blesser, mais aucun d'eux n'en ressentait les conséquences, à part une douleur sur l'instant. C'était des guerriers tous les deux, des êtres surhumains créés pour tuer et faire obéir les autres. Leurs gestes étaient sûrs, leurs coups précis, leurs sauts impressionnants de puissance et de hauteur et leur endurance infatigable. Ils auraient pu continuer indéfiniment si Jarvis ne les avaient pas appelés pour le repas. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'un match nul. Ils repartirent en riant et en analysant chacun les coups et réparties de l'autre, prenant le chemin de la salle d'eau adjacente pour une douche bien méritée.

L'ambiance dans la salle commune était tendue à l'extrême à cause de l'humeur toujours massacrante de Jane. Jusqu'à ce que Tony arrive…

\- Et bien quel enthousiasme ce soir ! _Cria-t-il en entrant brusquement dans la pièce. _Si on m'avait dit que ce serait une scientifique amoureuse qui plomberait l'ambiance, je n'y aurais pas cru ! _Fit-il en se déplaçant vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre._ Aux scientifiques ! _Trinqua Tony en levant son verre bien haut._

Son petit discours d'entrée fit serrer les dents de tout le monde dans la salle commune. Tous craignaient la réaction de Jane bien sûr, mais surtout de Thor qui avait un peu tendance à surprotéger sa dulcinée. Sauf que cette fois, il se contenta de la regarder se lever, lui jeter un regard lourd de reproches tandis qu'il lui répondit d'un air indifférent avant qu'elle ne se drape dans sa dignité pour sortir de la pièce.

Le silence lourd resta en suspend quelques secondes encore, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde avale le fait que Jane Foster n'avait fait aucun commentaire alors qu'on venait clairement de l'insulter. Une fois ce fait accepté, Thor fut le premier à reprendre une conversation avec Steve, ce qui engagea toutes les autres conversations. Et, finalement, ils finirent la soirée devant un film que Tony qualifiait de « navet ». Les plus connaisseurs d'entre eux s'amusèrent à décortiquer le film et ses effets spéciaux, tandis que les autres profitaient juste de la soirée, du « navet » et des remarques de leurs coéquipiers. La soirée finit tard, ou tôt dans la matinée, et Thor fit le moins de bruit possible en allant se coucher pour éviter d'avoir à répondre aux questions de sa chère et tendre qui ne l'était d'ailleurs plus tant que ça…

* * *

_C'est encore moi !_

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous voulez la suite ? _

_Bien sûr, elle est déjà écrite ^^ _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et je vous dit à dans pas longtemps :) (ceux qui me suivent savent que j'arrive jamais à tenir les délais même quand c'est déjà écrit alors...)_

_Bisouilles ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour** à tous et à toutes ! _

_Comme convenu, voilà la suite et la fin de ce petit OS._

_**Merci** à celles et ceux qui ont lu et à ceux qui ont pris et prendront le temps de laisser un petit mot !_

_**RàR** :_

_**MiuIsDead :** La suite arrive on se calme ^^_

_**Charle Carval :** La voilà la suite !_

_**Krysteen :** j'ai pris le parti de ne pas faire ça justement parce que je voulais que, pour une fois, ce ne soit son côté Gryffondor fonçant tête baissée dans les ennuis qui ressorte mais son éducation de Prince Héritier de la Couronne d'Asgard. Ayant été élevé en tant que tel, il ne peut décemment pas se permettre de "prendre ses c... et de dire à son "ex" que s'est terminé" comme tu dis puisque ce serait aller à l'encontre des principes qui lui ont été inculqués dans son enfance (enfin façon de parler puisque son "enfance" a duré plusieurs millénaires...). Comme je l'explique dans la partie précédente, pour lui en tant que prince il se doit de se comporter en gentleman avec les dames qu'il courtise, et non en goujat. J'y reviens un peu dans cette partie. Bonne lecture si tu as décidé de poursuivre et merci en tout cas de ton avis :)_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !** Et pour ceux qui veulent on se retrouve en bas (pour du blabla, comme toujours)._

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, histoire que Thor l'oublie un peu, Jane recommença à le suivre. Il était cette fois sortit dès le matin, voulant passer la journée à se reposer et à prendre l'air après avoir essuyé la mauvaise humeur de Jane pendant plusieurs longs jours. Et pendant tout ce temps, il avait dormi sur le canapé du salon, laissant le lit à Jane en bon gentleman. Alors aujourd'hui, Jane s'était juré qu'elle ne le laisserait pas lui échapper comme la dernière fois. Il était hors de question qu'elle le perde encore. Elle avait emprunté une des voitures de Tony avec son autorisation et, même s'il avait fait la grimace à l'idée que Jane Foster conduise l'un de ses trésors, il lui avait donné un trousseau de clés. Elle aurait ainsi moins de chances de le perdre en vol mais devrait être très prudente sur la conduite, elle qui ne l'était pas vraiment toujours.

Elle le suivit sans problème jusqu'à un immeuble impressionnant. Les quelques parcelles de mur qu'on entrevoyait parmi le mur végétal laissaient voir un magnifique blanc éclatant, les volets étaient bleu lagon et les balcons marron chocolat. Tout cet ensemble de couleurs donnait de la douceur, invitait à entrer et Jane se sentit prise d'une irrésistible envie de le prendre en photo. Elle laissa toutefois son regard continuer à divaguer, montant le long du bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'accroche au toit qui n'en était pas un. C'était un toit terrasse, recouvert d'une végétation luxuriante et d'un magnifique bosquet digne d'un conte de fées.

Elle resta de longs instants en contemplation devant, se demandant qui pouvait bien vivre là et qui pourrait intéresser Thor. Le temps qu'elle reprenne pieds dans la réalité, son compagnon avait disparu de son champ de vision. Elle l'avait encore loupé ! Furieuse, elle tapa du pied contre le sol comme une enfant à qui on aurait refusé un bonbon. Prise d'une merveilleuse idée, elle entra dans l'immeuble, sortit un bloc notes de son sac et y nota tous les noms inscrits sur les boîtes aux lettres. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait peut-être quelque chose sur une de ces personnes en cherchant sur internet. Elle remonta ensuite dans la voiture en claquant la portière et partit au quart de tour en faisant crisser les pneus. En rentrant, elle jeta les clés à Tony et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre pour y hurler contre son oreiller.

Thor était dépité. Cela faisait déjà deux fois que Jane le suivait et qu'il faisait tout pour qu'elle y arrive et elle le perdait à chaque fois. Il en avait marre. Il pensait déjà à lui donner l'adresse, l'étage et le numéro d'appartement pour être tranquille. Mais Loki tenait à ce qu'elle le découvre par elle-même. Il disait que sinon la surprise et la réaction de Jane ne seraient pas les mêmes. Mais il avait tellement envie d'être tranquille avec son frère !

En même temps… il se sentait un peu mal de faire subir ça à Jane… Elle était censée être sa compagne. Et en tant que tel, il était censé l'aimer, la soutenir et… Et puis zut ! L'aimer ? La soutenir ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait fait elle ces derniers temps ? Non ! Elle mettait en doute sa parole, le suivait, lui posait des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être et lui prouvait à chaque instant qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Alors, oui, lui aussi, il avait bien le droit de tester sa confiance et son amour pour lui. Et puis entre Loki et Jane le choix se faisait très vite.

\- Thor, arrête de penser à elle quand t'es là tu veux. Je pourrais penser que tu la préfères à moi, _l'accusa Loki d'un air amusé. Il savait très bien ce qu'il en était._

\- Oh oui bien sûr que je la préfère à toi Loki. Évidemment voyons_, approuva Thor en entrant dans son jeu. _

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait_, déplora le prince en se levant dignement alors qu'il était aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance._

Thor sourit tendrement avec les yeux pleins de désir pour cet homme au corps si parfait et l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et chuchota à son oreille.

\- Personne ne mérite ma préférence par rapport à toi mon Loki, _lui promit Thor en laissant glisser ses mots sur sa peau._

\- Personne ?

\- Personne. Surtout…

Comprenant immédiatement ce que voulait dire son compagnon, Loki fit disparaître le sort qui lui donnait son aspect Asgardien. Il se montra alors dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité et de la peau de sa naissance. Aussi bleu qu'au premier jour. Thor fit passer ses mains sur la peau de son amant, se repaissant de ses frissons et souriant aux petits soupirs et gémissements qu'il poussait lorsqu'il passait la main sur les lignes claniques qui le couvraient. Oh oui il allait se faire une joie de lui prouver, encore une fois, que personne ne pouvait mériter sa préférence à part Loki…

À la fin de la journée, quand il rentra à la tour, Thor avait un magnifique sourire. Il avait passé une journée entière auprès de Loki, à profiter pleinement de lui et il l'avait laissé épuisé. Il s'était peut-être un peu laissé aller… Mais en arrivant dans le salon, il entendit son portable sonner et lorsqu'il le regarda, il vit un message de son frère qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il lui disait qu'ils recommençaient quand il voulait, à part le lendemain. Thor sourit plus encore. Il reconnaissait bien là son Loki : toujours avide d'attentions et de plaisir. Il allait lui laisser le temps de se reposer et la prochaine fois, Jane aurait réussi à le suivre jusqu'au bout et il s'en donnerait à cœur joie pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était rien par rapport à Loki. Loki, prince d'Asgard et petit frère de Thor Odinson, Héritier en titre du Royaume de Jotunheim, dieu du chaos, du feu, de la malice, du mensonge, meilleur Sorcier des Neufs Royaumes et langue d'argent ô combien redoutable, et bien sûr amant incontesté et incontestable du Prince Héritier de la Couronne d'Asgard. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, et surtout pas Jane Foster !

Thor attendit ainsi quatre jours. Quatre très longs jours pendant lesquels il crut qu'il allait balancer Jane par la baie vitrée. Elle ne lui adressait à présent plus la parole, se contentant de lui jeter des regards froids et emplis de reproches. Mais elle continuait de se fondre dans son étreinte et de lui prouver qu'il lui appartenait à elle, et rien qu'à elle. Si elle n'utilisait pas la parole puisqu'elle avait décidé de ne plus la lui adresser, elle usait de petits mots et de petites attentions. Le matin, elle lui préparait son petit-déjeuner comme il le prenait tous les matins. Dans la journée, elle le suivait partout et le collait dès qu'elle pouvait. Quand ils regardaient un film avec les autres, elle était tout contre lui et lui donnait ses popcorn. Lorsqu'elle s'enfermait dans son bureau pour réfléchir à une formule, elle lui laissait un petit mot pour lui prouver qu'elle pensait à lui et qu'elle avait hâte de le retrouver. Thor ne les lisait jamais. Il profitait de ces attentions comme si c'était une amie qui les lui offraient et non comme si c'était une compagne, parce qu'elle ne l'était plus et ne le méritait plus.

Au bout du quatrième jour, Thor craqua. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il essayait de se débarrasser de Jane pour aller se battre contre Steve. Ils avaient un duel à terminer ! Mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Alors il la prit dans ses bras comme un sac de pommes de terre, la mit sur son épaule et la jeta sur le canapé avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Il fit ensuite venir Mjönlir jusqu'à lui et le lui posa sur le ventre. Le poids du marteau s'adaptait en fonction de l'usage. Là il allait être suffisamment lourd pour ne pas qu'elle puisse bouger, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal. Certain qu'elle resterait là, il lui donna la télécommande de la télévision afin qu'elle ait quelque chose pour s'occuper, et descendit rejoindre Steve qui devait l'attendre. Finalement en arrivant dans la salle ce n'est pas le Capitaine qu'il trouva, mais tous les Avengers réunis.

\- Mes amis, que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça Point Break. Il se passe quoi avec Jane ?

\- C'est compliqué Stark. Elle semble vouloir me prouver que je lui appartiens sans toutefois encore éprouver le moindre sentiment pour moi.

\- Et toi Thor, _demanda Bruce, _tu as encore des sentiments pour elle ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non mes amis, _déplora Thor en imaginant déjà les reproches qui allaient suivre_. Elle me fatigue plus qu'autre chose. Je n'arrive plus à m'en sentir proche.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait_, grimaça Tony. _Bon, _continua-t-il en tapant dans ses mains, _vous avez un combat qui vous attend je vous crois. Allez-y, moi j'ai une armure à fignoler et une collation à me sortir du frigo et si Jane essaie de m'en empêcher, elle va me trouver !

Tout le monde sourit en entendant Tony continuer à vociférer alors qu'il franchissait la porte de la salle d'entraînement puis entrait dans l'ascenseur. De son côté, Jane avait changé de fusil d'épaule. Plutôt que de tenter de suivre Thor à l'aveugle, elle avait décidé de chercher sur internet. La dernière fois, elle avait réussi à entrer dans le bâtiment et à lire tous les noms inscrits sur les boîtes aux lettres. Elle n'avait plus qu'à les chercher sur internet pour voir si elle connaissait quelqu'un. Mais après plusieurs heures de recherche grâce à la télévision elle dû s'avouer vaincue : aucune personne ne lui semblait connue. Décidée, elle se convainquit et se motiva à suivre Thor encore une fois. Et cette fois, enfin, elle arriverait à savoir où il allait vraiment !

Le lendemain, alors qu'il avait encore une fois dormi ailleurs que dans sa chambre, Thor prit son petit-déjeuner en vitesse pour partir le plus rapidement possible chez Loki. Avant de se rappeler qu'il devait attendre Jane pour qu'elle puisse le suivre. Cela le mit dans une humeur massacrante. Il envoya même un message à son frère pour le prévenir et s'excuser d'avance s'il redevenait ce prince arrogant, étroit d'esprit, prétentieux et imbu de lui-même qu'il avait été. Mais Loki ne lui envoya aucune remontrance, aucun mot de réconfort ou d'apaisement. Il se contenta de lui envoyer une photo de lui, lui souriant tendrement avec des yeux encore embués de sommeil et sa gourmette bien en vue. Cette simple réponse réchauffa le cœur de Thor et, même s'il était encore en colère contre Jane, son humeur s'en trouva grandement améliorée. Il avait juste hâte à présent de montrer à Loki combien sa photo l'avait aidé.

Finalement, il pu partir en fin de matinée. Lui qui voulait passer la journée avec Loki… Au moins, essayait-il de se remonter le moral, ils pourraient déjeuner ensemble ! Et son frère pourrait, une fois encore, lui montrer ses talents de cuisinier ! Oui parce que Loki s'était découvert une véritable passion pour l'art culinaire. Non seulement pour la cuisine, mais aussi pour la pâtisserie d'ailleurs ! Il maîtrisait les techniques, les décorations, les cuissons, les recettes, les assaisonnements et bien d'autres notions auxquelles Thor ne comprenait rien. Et il adorait servir de cobaye à son amant ! Loki lui avait fait part de son projet d'ouvrir un petit établissement sur Midgard où il vendrait quelques préparations maisons, ses préférées. Cela lui ferait des revenus et une activité qui lui plairait. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas prévu de rentrer sur Asgard de sitôt !

À peine arrivé devant l'immeuble, Thor jeta seulement un regard en arrière pour vérifier que Jane le suivait toujours avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre. À ce rythme, il était persuadé qu'elle ne pourrait le suivre, mais il n'allait quand même pas monter cet escalier une marche par une marche ! Par contre, quand il arriva au troisième étage, il fit tout son possible pour faire du bruit, beaucoup de bruit, pour qu'elle sache où il était. Même si c'était inutile vu le boucan qu'il avait fait en montant les marches !

Pour ça, son frère le qualifiait de Sæhrímnir. C'était le sanglier que mangeaient chaque jour les Einherjar. Un énorme sanglier donc, capable de nourrir un régiment. Thor riait à chaque fois que son frère l'appelait ainsi. C'était toujours resté. Quand il se comportait comme un malappris, son frère l'appelait comme ça et, en général, le blond se prenait à se sentir coupable.

Et effectivement cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle. Lorsqu'il découvrit que Loki l'attendait à l'entrée de son appartement avec un air réprobateur sur le visage, Thor se sentit baisser le regard devant lui. Le brun sourit, fier d'avoir encore cet effet sur son frère, lui prit la main, regarda où en était Jane et fit prestement entrer Thor pour être tranquilles quelques instants.

Jane était coincée. Elle était devant la porte où Thor était entré mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'elle regardait cette porte. Elle savait qu'il y avait deux serrures, un œillet et une magnifique poignée ronde ouvragée. Mais il y avait aussi le nom du propriétaire écrit sur la porte : Monsieur Godi. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Goði signifiait sorcier en Asgardien, ce qui se rapprochait donc de Loki. Mais Jane ne connaissait pas l'Asgardien et hésitait donc à frapper à cette porte.

Parce que si ça se trouve, Thor lui préparait une surprise ! Et elle depuis tout ce temps, elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance ! Secouant la tête alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour, elle se remit les idées en place. Non, Thor ne lui préparait pas une surprise. Et il y avait même de grandes chances pour qu'il la trompe ! À nouveau remontée contre lui, Jane se prépara à toquer à la porte mais sa main resta fixée dans les airs à quelque centimètres du bois vernis. Et si c'était un piège ? Et si c'était quelqu'un qui l'avait attirée là pour ses recherches ? Ou pire ! Et si c'était Thor qui l'avait trahie parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle en savait trop sur Asgard ? Non ce serait idiot, les Avengers en savaient autant qu'elle. Oui mais… elle n'était pas un Avengers donc…

Elle se donna une claque mentale pour oser penser à de telles choses et prit son courage à deux mains pour frapper la porte de quelques coups timides.

Quand Thor était arrivé, Loki était au départ en tablier, aux fourneaux, en train de faire fondre du chocolat. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'en faire un usage culinaire pour une fois. Enfin pas vraiment. Il comptait s'installer devant un film, avec Thor contre lui et une petite cuillère chacun pour manger la casserole de chocolat. Mais lorsqu'ils avait entendu son amant monter les escaliers comme un Sæhrímnir, il avait rapidement rejoint la porte pour l'y attendre. Un simple sortilège de modification de la réalité cachait sa tenue minimaliste aux yeux des curieux. Et lorsque Thor l'avait vu avec juste un tablier sur les épaules, son sang n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire un tour. Alors que Loki le prenait par la main pour le faire avancer dans son appartement, le blond l'avait attrapé par les hanches pour le retourner contre lui afin de lui donner le plus sulfureux des baisers.

Et donc quand Jane frappa à la porte, Loki, la bouche occupée par autre chose qu'une langue cette fois, fut bien disposé à l'envoyer voir ailleurs. Mais il savait que c'était important. Il défit donc le dernier vêtement de Thor : sa chemise, et l'enfila à la place de son tablier. Décoiffé, les yeux pleins de luxure et les lèvres rougies, Loki alla ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur une Jane très… surprise.

\- Thor, _l'appela Loki en tournant à peine la tête vers lui pour qu'il l'entende,_ je crois que c'est ta… comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui : petite copine. Je crois qu'elle vient enfin nous faire la grâce de sa présence. Vous en avez mis du temps, _chuchota Loki en prenant une voix de conspirateur pour lui montrer qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait._

\- Elle veut quoi ? _Cria Thor depuis le canapé, sans montrer le moindre signe de volonté pour bouger._

\- Vous voulez quoi ? _Demanda froidement Loki._

\- Des explications ! _Hurla Jane, furieuse, outrée et humiliée. _J'exige des explications ! Pourquoi tu portes la chemise de Thor ?! Et pourquoi Thor est nu sur le canapé ?! Et…

\- Bonjour Jane_, fit Thor en arrivant derrière Loki. Il avait un magnifique sourire innocent et heureux et posait une main possessive sur la hanche de son amant. _Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Ce que tu peux faire pour moi ? Me revenir ! Et quitter ce… ce… ce monstre ! Il nous a attaqués, a voulu mettre la Terre en esclavage et toi tu fricotes avec lui ! Mais tu es avec moi Thor ! _Hurla-t-elle en lui attrapant la main pour la retirer de la hanche de Loki. _C'est à moi que tu appartiens, et uniquement à moi ! Nous sommes liés, ensemble et rien que tous les deux ! C'est avec moi que tu dois être ! C'est nous qui devons passer nos journées ensemble ! Je t'aiderai à t'en débarrasser s'il est trop insistant pour te récupérer. Ce n'est qu'un monstre après tout, il ne mérite pas d'être avec toi Thor, mon Prince, mon Dieu.

Sur ces derniers mots, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Loki explosa de rire. Un rire magnifique pour Thor, un rire gênant pour Jane qui avait l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle sans aucun scrupule.

\- Quoi ? _S'énerva-t-elle en s'adressant directement à Loki, d'une voix froide._

\- Alors comme ça tu veux la renommée, le dieu, et en plus avoir ma peau ? Et puis quoi encore ? Une tournante ? Allez ça suffit, rentre chez toi maintenant. Thor et moi devons avoir une sérieuse discussion sur ses fréquentations quand je suis absent.

Passé le moment de stupéfaction que quelqu'un s'adresse à elle de cette manière, Jane se tourna vers Thor pour avoir son soutien. Elle le supplia du regard et ne reçut en retour que quelques mots qui ne lui plurent absolument pas.

\- Je pourrais m'excuser de la façon dont Loki vient de te parler Jane, _commença Thor en la tutoyant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, _mais je dois dire qu'il a raison. Sur Asgard, une compagne se doit de soutenir son conjoint en toutes circonstances. Qu'il ait tort ou raison, qu'il soit bien portant ou malade, qu'il soit tailleur, paysan, guerrier ou prince, elle doit le soutenir. C'est son devoir, son rôle et son droit. Toi, à quel moment m'as-tu soutenu ? Quand mon frère est venu assiéger notre monde ? Non. Quand il a disparu ? Non. Quand je souffrais de ne pas savoir s'il était encore en vie quelque part et comment il allait ? Non plus. Quand j'ai eu besoin de ton soutien, tu n'étais pas là. Et quand j'ai retrouvé Loki, tu n'étais plus là. Loki a eu des ennuis bien pires que les tiens et pourtant quand je l'ai retrouvé, la première chose qu'il m'a demandé c'est comment j'allais, moi, alors qu'il était au plus mal. La première chose que tu m'as demandée quand tu m'as revu ? Si je comptais monter sur le trône un jour. Et je voyais la convoitise dans tes yeux. Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux Jane, c'est le prestige. Loki, lui, le prestige, il en a rien à faire. Il est déjà prince, deux fois plutôt qu'une même. Et je t'interdis de l'insulter de « monstre ». Ici, le monstre, c'est toi. Maintenant dehors, sors de cet appartement autant que de ma vie. J'ai un amant à contenter, _termina-t-il en la mettant dehors alors qu'il refermait la porte._

\- Alors comme ça, _fit Loki d'une voix suave une fois l'appartement clos, _tu as un amant à contenter ?

\- Oui. J'avais commencé quelque chose avec lui, mais on a été interrompus par une femme jalouse.

\- Quelle sauvage ! Interrompre deux amants, quel toupet !

\- Et comment !

Pendant tout leur échange, Thor s'était rapproché de Loki de plus en plus, le faisant reculer d'autant. Si bien que le prince se retrouva dos au plan de travail, les mains de Thor de chaque côté de son corps, l'empêchant efficacement de bouger.

Une fois la porte fermée, Jane s'était effondrée, se laissant tomber contre le mur. Elle resta là jusqu'à entendre les cris de plaisir de Loki. Ce fut alors comme si elle s'était assise sur des punaises. Elle se releva vivement, dévala les escaliers et s'engouffra dans le taxi qui l'attendait. Elle allait aller récupérer ses affaires à la tour et en profiter pour se faire plaindre. Ensuite, elle aviserait en fonction de la réaction des Avengers.

Quand elle arriva, elle eut d'abord la surprise de trouver le salon commun vide. D'habitude, il y avait toujours quelqu'un, Natasha souvent, Steve parfois. Là, le salon était vide. Elle descendit à l'étage des chambres pour rassembler ses affaires et en profita pour demander à Jarvis où étaient passés les autres. À priori, ils étaient chacun dans leur lieu ressource. Rassurée sur le fait que toute l'équipe était présente, elle rangea ses affaires et remonta au salon pour se poser sur le canapé, s'emmitoufflant dans la couverture posée dessus. Elle se mit alors à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant à ce que Thor avait osé lui faire.

Quand la première partie des Avengers arriva pour préparer le repas, Jane était toujours en larmes sur le canapé. Steve, qui avait été le premier à entrer, s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle.

\- Jane ? Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda le Captain d'une voix concernée._

\- Thor, _fit-elle en hoquetant, _Thor m'a… Il m'a… m'a trompée ! _A ces mots, ses larmes redoublèrent de fréquence._

\- Voyons, voyons_, essayait de la calmer Steve alors que tous les autres à présent arrivés s'installaient autour d'eux. _Raconte-moi, que s'est-il passé ? Tu es sûre de ça ?

\- Quand Thor a commencé à passer plus de temps à sortir qu'à être ici, j'ai décidé de savoir où il allait. Finalement, aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé, _elle s'arrêta dans son récit, reprenant son souffle et en profitant pour se moucher. _Il était dans un appartement, avec… avec… Loki ! _Les larmes reprirent de plus belle alors que tous avaient une mine choquée. _

\- Mais que faisaient-ils ensemble ? _S'étonna Tony Stark, voulant toujours tout savoir._

\- Quand j'ai toqué, c'est Loki qui est venu m'ouvrir. Il avait… il avait la… chemise de Thor et… Thor était… il était… _elle prit quelques secondes pour calmer le flux de ses larmes avant de prendre une longue inspiration pour continuer. _Thor était nu sur le canapé du salon. Et quand il est venu à la porte, il a posé la main sur la hanche de Loki. Il m'a même mise dehors en disant qu'il avait un amant à contenter ! _Et elle repartit dans un torrent de larmes intarissable._

Sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir, les sourires de Tony, Bruce et Steve s'était élargis. Ils se doutaient tous les trois que Thor avait une relation bien trop étrange avec son frère pour qu'elle soit pleinement morale et catholique. Ils venaient d'en avoir la preuve ! Et puis, franchement, entre Loki et Jane, même pour eux, le choix était vite fait. Par contre ils devaient avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment enchantés à l'idée que Thor soit en couple avec Loki… Après tout cet homme, ce dieu, avait tenté d'assujettir le monde !

\- Tu sais Jane, _parla Bruce pour la première fois, _Thor est un dieu. Votre amourette ne pouvait durer et tu le sais très bien. Un dieu qui vit éternellement a besoin de quelqu'un qui soit éternellement à ses côtés. Et il a aussi des besoins autres que ceux des mortels, enfin je suppose que tu as dû t'en rendre compte. Et puis Loki est Loki, tu ne peux rien faire contre l'amour de Thor pour son frère. Et vu comment tu t'y es prise avec lui, tu ne peux pas vraiment te montrer étonnée qu'il te mette dehors un peu violemment. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une formule à trouver. Tony ?

\- J'arrive Bro ! Il a raison Jane. Je pense que tu peux oublier Thor maintenant. Jarvis m'a dit que tu avais fait tes valises, c'est une excellente initiative puisque tu n'étais là que grâce à Thor, sans vouloir te vexer, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire innocent_.

Et un à un, avec leurs propres mots plus ou moins emplis de tact, les Avengers prirent congé de Jane en lui souhaitant bon vent. Elle se retrouva bientôt seule dans le salon devenu silencieux. Elle essuya ses larmes, se moucha et partit récupérer ses valises avant de les mettre dans sa propre voiture qui séjournait au garage. Elle enclencha le contact, prit une grande inspiration et fonça aussi vite qu'elle pouvait en hurlant les paroles d'une chanson vengeresse d'une femme trahie par son compagnon. Elle s'arrêta seulement après avoir parcouru plusieurs centaines de kilomètres pour arriver dans un bar qu'elle connaissait de réputation.

Pas vraiment dans son élément, Jane vérifia sa tenue et son maquillage léger et entra dans la taverne. Cet endroit était réputé pour ses excellentes fréquentations. Ici, il n'y avait que des politiques, des gens riches, des scientifiques renommés et des écrivains connus. Elle avait le droit d'y entrer grâce à ses recherches qui avaient amené à prouver l'existence des ponts entre les mondes. Elle s'approcha donc du bar et commanda un cocktail d'alcool léger pour garder les pensées cohérentes.

Au bout de plusieurs verres, un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années s'approcha d'elle. Il était habillé avec élégance et avait une profonde voix grave. Ses cheveux argent et ses yeux bleu marin le rajeunissait et donnaient l'impression qu'il venait d'un autre monde.

\- Que fait une si jolie scientifique ici ? Ce bar n'est qu'un endroit de perdition pour les âmes qui font ou feront fortune. Ce n'est pas tellement la place d'une dame.

\- Peut-être que moi aussi j'ai besoin de me perdre aujourd'hui, _répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire charmeur._

\- Dans ce cas, puis-je vous y aider ? _L'interrogea l'homme en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté d'elle._

\- M'aider à me perdre ? Avec plaisir ! Je n'arrive pas à lâcher prise. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

Après plusieurs verres, cette fois-ci moins légers, Jane suivit l'homme, Liam, dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Par chance, il n'était pas loin : juste en face. Le reste n'appartient qu'à eux, mais le lendemain Jane était heureuse. Elle avait enfin la renommée en la personne de Liam, l'argent puisqu'il était milliardaire, et le plaisir puisqu'il était ravi de lui faire profiter de son expérience.

Quand il rentra à la tour ce soir-là, Thor eut la surprise de trouver la totalité des Avengers assise sur les canapés du salon.

\- Vous faites un conseil de guerre sans moi mes amis ? _Lança joyeusement__ Thor __pour essayer de __détendre l'atmosphère en les voyant tous crispés._

\- Plutôt une réunion préventive, _lui répondit Tony en un sourire crispé._

\- Pour prévenir quoi ? _S'inquiéta Thor en s'asseyant sur le seul fauteuil de libre qui faisait face à toute l'équipe._

\- Un incident diplomatique, _expliqua Steve sans donner plus de détails._

Après ces quelques mots, le silence régna en maître dans le salon de la tour Avengers. Tous fixaient Thor tandis que le blond cherchait, en vain, ce qu'il avait fait et qui aurait pu être à l'origine de cette réunion improvisée.

\- Je crains de devoir demander davantage d'explications mes amis…

\- Jane est passée, _l'informa Bruce d'une voix douce. _Et elle nous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Tout ? _Fit Thor avec un grimace et __son cerveau créant__ déjà __une multitude__ de films __sur__les différentes __faço__ns__ dont Jane avait dit les choses __et sur les conséquences que cela allait amener__._

\- Oui Thor tout ! _S'énerva Hawkeye en se levant brusquement de sa place. _Elle nous a dit que tu l'avais quittée de la pire des façons, que tu avais une relation avec Loki et que, pire que tout, tu en étais fier !

\- Évidemment que j'en suis fier ! Jane n'était avec moi que pour ce que je représente ! Pas pour moi ! Quant à Loki… c'est une histoire bien plus compliquée. Et je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez prêts à l'entendre.

\- Essaye toujours Pointbreak.

\- Très bien, _soupira Thor en lançant un regard empli d'avertissement à Hawkeye._

Pendant que Natasha apaisait son ami, Thor essayait de trouver la meilleure façon de leur expliquer sa relation complexe avec Loki. Sachant que de toute façon, peu importe comment il allait leur expliquer la chose, ils ne le prendraient pas tout à fait bien.

\- Comme vous le savez, Loki et moi sommes frères. Enfin nous avons été élevés comme tels. En réalité, Loki a été adopté par Odin, mon père, à l'issue d'une guerre contre un autre royaume. Ce royaume s'appelait Jotunheim, et son peuple les Jotnar. Leur roi, Laufey, avait un fils, Loki, qu'il avait laissé dans un temple pour Borr seul sait quelle raison. À la fin du combat qui opposa Odin et Laufey, mon père trouva Loki sur l'autel du temple et, pensant qu'il avait été laissé là à mourir, il l'emmena avec lui. Arrivé sur Asgard, il le fit passer pour mon frère. Nous avons été élevés comme ça. Nous étions tous les deux très proches. On dormait dans la même chambre, on faisait les quatre cents coups au palais, on embêtait tous ceux qu'on pouvait… et personne ne nous disait rien. Parce qu'on était les princes. Un jour, on avait sûrement un peu trop bu, ou bien on était peut-être un peu trop fatigués, toujours est-il qu'on s'est endormis dans le même lit. On avait déjà dormi ensemble bien sûr, notamment quand Loki faisait des cauchemars ou que l'un de nous était malade. Mais on avait toujours dormi habillés. Sauf que… pas cette fois là. On devait avoir environ l'âge d'un de vos garçons de quatorze ou quinze ans. Ici Loki aurait l'équivalent de deux ou trois ans de moins que moi. C'est moi qui me suis réveillé le premier. Au lieu de m'inquiéter de notre nudité, du fait que quelqu'un puisse nous trouver ainsi, ou bien de ce qu'on avait pu faire pour se retrouver nus dans le même lit, j'ai tout de suite pensé que j'aimerais me réveiller plus souvent comme ça. Et Loki s'est réveillé alors que j'étais en train de le regarder intensément. Je ne sais plus comment, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés à nous embrasser sur mon lit, alors que nous étions tous les deux nus. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre cette fois-là. Mais nous avons continué. Parfois des petits regards trop appuyés, des gestes trop longs, des mouvements se transformant en toucher aérien… on trouvait toujours un moyen de se voir et de se toucher au moins une fois dans la journée. Et puis père à décidé que nous étions assez grands pour avoir chacun notre chambre. C'était un an après notre… enfin vous voyez, _rougit Thor, peu à l'aise sur cette conversation bien qu'il n'ait aucun problème à parler de ces sujets là en général. _N'ayant pas le choix, nous avons donc chacun eu notre chambre. Mais nous ne dormions quand même pas dedans. Chaque nuit, l'un de nous changeait de chambre pour rejoindre l'autre. Et puis un jour, père à trouvé la merveilleuse idée de marier Loki pour le bien de la couronne. Quelle merveilleuse idée cela a été, _ironisa Thor en faisant une moue dégoûtée_… un massacre dont je vous passerai les détails. Loki en est revenu anéanti. Il n'avait que l'équivalent de seize ans. Je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu à oublier mais l'entraînement que m'infligeait Odin pour devenir « un bon roi » me prenait énormément de temps. Alors Loki et moi nous sommes éloignés. Et tandis que j'avançais de plus en plus vers la lumière et la gloire, Loki s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la tristesse et les ténèbres. Nous avons quand même réussi à garder nos nuits pour nous. Et un soir, après une dispute à propos de ses activités douteuses, je l'ai renversé sur le lit pour l'empêcher de crier encore. Et puis… je ne vais pas vous raconter les détails mais ça a été une nuit merveilleuse pendant laquelle j'ai promis à Loki que je serais toujours là pour lui, le protéger, l'aimer et l'aider. Bien sûr, j'ai failli à cette promesse. Lui, a tout fait pour m'aider et je n'ai pas été capable de le voir. Il me protégeait de moi-même au dépit de sa propre vie à lui et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que bien trop tard. C'est pour cela que je suis revenu sur Midgard. Après l'attaque des Chitauris, Loki a été enfermé sur Asgard. D'où il s'est échappé après trois jours. Il est venu ici, sur Midgard, un terrain qu'il connaît bien. Je suis immédiatement venu aussi pour le retrouver. Et c'est pour ça que je quittais régulièrement la tour, je le cherchais.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence assourdissant, les Avengers aux yeux écarquillés reprirent leur souffle pour tenter d'assimiler la nouvelle. Les nouvelles.

\- Donc… vous avez vécu toute votre vie dans l'inceste, Loki est marié, ton père est un monstre et tu n'es pas venu ici pour défendre la Terre ?

\- C'est ça, _approuva Thor avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaules. _Avant que vous n'appeliez Fury au secours ou que vous ne fassiez quoique ce soit de repréhensible, je tiens à vous rappeler que je suis le Prince Héritier de la Couronne d'Asgard et que Loki est Prince d'Asgard et Prince Héritier de la Couronne de Jotunheim.

\- Tu parles d'incident diplomatique, _se désola Tony en soupirant théâtralement. _

\- Il est hors de question qu'il vienne ici. Sinon je le bute de mes propres flèches.

\- Sauf que si tu fais ça Hawkeye, nous aurons une guerre sur les bras. Et pas une petite escarmouche d'après ce que j'ai compris de la puissance de ces royaumes.

\- Oh ne vous en faites pas pour mon frère amie Romanov. Il est largement capable de se défendre seul.

\- Comme quand il s'est laissé lavé le cerveau par ces psychopathes de Chitauris ? _Demanda Tony sans avoir l'air d'y toucher._

\- Loki était faible à cet instant. À cause de moi. Et ils ont utilisé cette faiblesse pour le faire tomber plus bas encore. En temps normal, Loki serait capable de tous vous battre. Dans un bon jour, il me battrait également. Et tout ça en combat singulier puisque vous êtes tous au courant qu'il est sorcier. Il ne fait jamais de coups bas en combat. Et il est suffisamment puissant au corps à corps pour défaire deux ou trois d'entre nous. Alors je ne peux que vous déconseiller de vous en prendre à lui maintenant qu'il va mieux et a repris confiance en lui, _sourit Thor comme s'il annonçait la pire des menaces avec le ton du présentateur météo._

La conversation s'arrêta là. Clint était parti d'un pas pressé et le visage fermé, suivi de près par Natasha. Les autres étaient encore installés sur le fauteuil, essayant sans doute de digérer toutes les informations.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais retourner avec Loki. Vous savez tout, il n'y a plus besoin d'explications et Jane est partie.

Sans attendre de réponse Thor rejoignit la terrasse de l'étage et fit tournoyer son marteau pour s'envoler. Derrière lui, les trois personnes restantes se regardèrent tour à tour avant que leurs nerfs ne lâchent, les faisant éclater d'un rire bruyant.

\- J'avais raison ! _S'exclama Tony en levant les bras en signe de fierté et de victoire._

\- Oui Tony, _consentit Steve avec le sourire qu'on adresse à un enfant, _tu avais raison. Thor et Loki avaient bien une relation étrange. Mais tu n'avais quand même pas prévu ça, _rit-il d'un son nerveux. _

\- Qui aurait pu prévoir ça ceci dit ?

\- Pas même leurs parents je suis sûr, _souffla Bruce en intervenant pour la première dans la conversation._

\- Surtout pas eux j'imagine ! Quoique, voir la tête du vieux aurait été drôle je suppose…

\- Tu es incorrigible Tony.

\- Merci Steve, _lui dit Tony avec un clin d'oeil._

\- Et du coup, _les interrompit Bruce_, on fait quoi pour Loki ? On va pas le laisser là bas tout seul ? Surtout maintenant qu'on sait que c'est chez lui que Thor fait d'incessants allers-retours.

\- Oui mais tu oublies le problème de Clint.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas proposer un planning ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Steve ?

\- Et bien d'abord, je suppose que Loki va dormir dans la chambre de Thor donc c'est un problème réglé puisqu'il dormira du coup à son étage s'ils veulent éviter qu'on les entende. Ensuite pour éviter que Clint croise Loki on peut instaurer un planning. Comme à la cantine avec les services. Clint et Loki feraient partie de deux services différents et ainsi ne se verraient pas.

\- Oui mais pour les soirées ?

\- Là j'avoue que j'ai pas d'idées, _admit Steve d'une voix déçue._

\- Ou alors, _réfléchit Bruce_, on commence la cohabitation par une confrontation. On les oblige à se voir dès le premier jour et on les laisse s'expliquer entre eux.

\- Ça va tourner en pugilat, _grimaça Tony. _

\- Non parce qu'on surveillera la scène grâce à Jarvis.

\- Ça peut être une idée… on verra avec Thor ! Et maintenant, un petit film ça vous dit ? _S'enthousiasma Tony en se levant brusquement pour se retourner vers eux. _

Thor lui était bien loin de toutes ces questions diplomatiques et organisationnelles. Loki avait trouvé l'idée merveilleuse de lui montrer combien il était heureux d'être débarrassé de Jane. Autant dire que Thor était également heureux du coup…

Le dieu du Tonnerre ne rentra pas à la tour cette nuit-là. Et bien que ça n'inquiéta aucun de ses frères d'armes, tous se demandèrent ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils avaient eu besoin de lui. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de contacter Thor. Aucun. Et s'il était aussi occupé qu'ils le pensaient, pas moyen d'essayer de hurler son nom comme les deux Asgardien le faisaient avec Heimdall. Thor leur avait en effet expliqué que ça fonctionnait avec eux également mais il fallait pour cela que le dieu auquel ils destinaient leur appel soit en état de le recevoir. Il était donc indispensable qu'il soit éveillé et non occupé ou bien qu'il le soit par une activité ne demandant pas une concentration trop importante.

En l'occurrence d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris de la libido insatiable de Thor et, ils supposaient, de Loki, il n'était pas apte à les entendre. Parce que perdu dans les brumes du plaisir et les limbes post orgasmiques, son cerveau était bien trop embrouillé pour faire attention à quoique ce soit.

La discussion était donc invariablement revenue sur la question de l'invitation de Loki pour qu'il emménage à la tour. Et, évidemment, Clint s'était braqué.

Mais, bizarrement, il ne s'était pas braqué dès le début de la discussion. Il l'avait fait lorsque Natasha avait parlé pour la première fois :

\- On pourrait accepter. Lui aussi a droit à une seconde chance. On y a tous eu droit à cette table. Alors lui aussi.

C'est là qu'il s'était braqué. Parce que oui, en effet, ils avaient tous eu droit à une seconde chance mais était-ce une raison pour en accorder une deuxième à l'être qui avait voulu assujettir la Terre ? Sans parler du fait qu'il avait fait de lui son esclave !

La discussion s'était donc arrêtée là mais toutes les têtes étaient encore pleines de questions. Comment feraient-ils s'ils avaient besoin de Thor ? S'ils devaient un jour se battre contre Loki pour une quelconque raison, que ferait Thor ? Jusqu'où allaient les pouvoirs de Loki ? Quel avantage pourrait-il représenter en combat ? Serait-ce vraiment un avantage pour eux ? Ou finirait-il par se retourner contre eux ? Que pensait Odin de tout ça ? Avait-il son mot à dire d'ailleurs ? Ou bien les Princes d'Asgard ne lui laisseraient-ils pas le choix ? Et que risquait-il de faire s'il n'était pas d'accord avec leur décision ? Risquait-il d'attaquer la Terre pour récupérer Loki censé être en prison ?

Mais aucun n'avait de réponse à proposer. Pour aucune de ces questions.

Le lendemain dans la matinée, Thor arriva comme une fleur dans le salon, leur souhaitant à tous un bon jour tonitruant. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Certaines avaient des mines plus blasées que d'autres. Ceux qui restaient n'était juste pas encore réveillés. Comme Steve et Tony par exemple, à cause d'une crise d'angoisse du brun qui l'avait contraint à rejoindre la chambre de son ami en pleine nuit…

\- Et bien, quel entrain en cette belle matinée mes amis ! _S'exclama Thor en s'asseyant auprès d'eux à la table du petit-déjeuner._

\- On est pas des dieux nous Pointbreak. On a le droit d'avoir la tête dans le cul le matin.

Thor ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire devant la mauvaise humeur apparente de ses compagnons d'armes.

\- Je reste là aujourd'hui, que diriez-vous d'un petit entraînement tous ensemble ? Cela fait bien longtemps non ? _S'enthousiasma Thor d'une voix forte en faisant grimacer les résidents de la tour._

\- À qui la faute, _se plaignit Tony, la tête tournée obstinément vers son bol de café noir._

_\- _Je n'ai pas entendu ami Stark. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

\- Il n'a rien, absolument rien dit, _fit Steve en lançant un regard noir à Iron Man._

\- Dans ce cas, je descends et vous attend dans la salle d'entraînement !

Dès qu'il fut entré dans l'ascenseur, seul moyen de descendre, tout le monde se posa la même question muette qu'un seul osa poser.

\- On fait quoi concernant Point Break et son petit frère amant ?

\- Et si on commençait déjà par lui demander ce qu'il veut faire, lui, nous concernant et par rapport à son statut de protecteur de la Terre ?

\- Bonne idée Captain ! Je te laisse lui poser la question !

\- Tu me fatigues Tony, _soupira Steve en secouant la tête, désespéré._

\- Peut-être. Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes avoues, _avança Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur._

Steve ne répondit rien mais le faible rougissement sur ses joues indiquait bien plus de choses qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Quand ils eurent tous fini de déjeuner, ils rangèrent la table et seuls Tony, Steve et Bruce descendirent rejoindre Thor qui frappait déjà contre un sac de sable spécialement renforcé.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils n'ont pas voulu venir. Ou plus exactement, Clint n'a pas voulu venir et Natasha est restée avec lui pour l'engueuler, ou le réconforter j'en sais rien. Mais Steve avait quelque chose à te dire avant qu'on commence, _débita Tony sans s'arrêter une seule seconde._

\- Oui Nous voulions te demander, _commença Steve en insistant sur le pronom pluriel, _ce que tu comptais faire par rapport à l'équipe et à la Terre ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien maintenant que tes préoccupations ont quelque peu changées et puisque tu n'es pas revenu sur Terre pour la défendre, on se demande où iront tes priorités si une entité quelconque attaquait notre monde ?

\- Si je comprends bien, vous me demandez qui de Loki ou de la Terre et vous je défendrai en premier c'est bien cela ?

\- C'est à peu près le principe oui.

\- Et bien c'est simple. Si Loki est en danger imminent, ce qui me semble peu probable, c'est lui que j'irais secourir. Ensuite je m'occuperai de la menace qui pèserait sur ce monde et/ou sur vous. Le fait de sauver Loki en premier est une question de stratégie autant que d'honneur. J'ai premièrement promis de le protéger donc je me dois de le faire. Deuxièmement le fait de le sauver en premier me permet de l'amener avec moi au combat pour qu'il nous aide à protéger Midgard. Ma réponse vous convient-elle suffisamment pour que nous puissions commencer l'entraînement ou y-a-t-il autre chose qui vous tourmente ?

\- Donc Loki passe avant.

\- Oui.

\- Mais si Loki était plus proche que Chicago, tu aurais moins de mal à le protéger, il serait donc plus en sécurité et tu serais par conséquent plus souvent là et nous pourrions compter sur toi constamment ?

\- Oui je suppose.

\- Alors c'est réglé ! _S'exclama Tony en claquant des mains. _Loki va venir vivre à la tour, cela réglera tous nos problèmes. Par contre, il sera sous ta responsabilité Thor, cela va de soi.

\- Êtes-vous bien sûr de cette décision mes amis ? Loki est encore un adolescent qui a un caractère très joueur…

\- Sous Ta responsabilité Thor. Je luis fais installer une chambre où il occupera la place de Jane ?

\- Il prendre la place de Jane.

\- Bien ! Et si on s'y mettait ?

Tony était déjà en train de passer son armure alors que les autres assimilaient encore la chose. Loki allait venir vivre avec eux à la tour. Thor était heureux de ce fait bien sûr, toutefois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. Quant à Steve et Bruce ils ne pouvaient penser qu'à ça : ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Dès le lendemain Thor rejoignit Loki à son appartement pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Nouvelle qui fut reçue avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

\- Tu veux dire que je vais venir à la tour de Stark ?! Et y être surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept ?! Non merci ! _S'énerva Loki en tournant le dos à son frère._

\- Mais Loki, ils ne vont pas te surveiller.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils aient accepté si vite de m'accueillir idiot ?!

\- Je… Bon d'accord, _soupira Thor, vaincu_. Écoutes Loki, _l'intima Thor en parlant d'une voix douce tout en entourant sa taille de ses bras,_ c'est aussi l'occasion de passer davantage encore de temps ensemble. Nous serons tout le temps ensemble, comme quand nous étions enfants au palais.

\- Et tu vas encore me laisser tomber pour les armes et les combats ?! _Lui reprocha Loki en se défaisant de son étreinte pour s'éloigner encore._

_\- _Loki combien de fois vais-je encore devoir m'excuser pour ça ?

\- Au moins encore une bonne douzaine de milliers de fois !

\- Je suis désolé mon Loki, vraiment désolé. Et je sais que tu sais à quel point je le suis. Mais je ne peux pas effacer ou changer le passé, malgré toute ma bonne volonté. Je ne peux que t'offrir un présent merveilleux pour enchanter ton futur. Et je ne peux le faire que si tu m'y autorise. Le fait que tu viennes à la tour nous permettrait d'être encore plus proches, d'être tout le temps ensemble, de gagner tous les combats à nous deux et tu aurais plein de cibles potentielles pour tes farces.

\- Tu essaies de me prendre par les sentiments mon frère.

\- Parce que je veux vraiment que tu acceptes. Et je te jure sur Yggdrasil qu'il n'y a pas de caméra dans ma chambre.

\- Et Clint il en dit quoi ?

\- C'est… plus compliqué…

\- Vous ne lui en avez pas parlé ?! _S'énerva à nouveau Loki alors qu'il se retournait vers le blond._

\- Je ne sais pas. Loki ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de lui !

\- C'est à moi peut-être ?

\- Non plus. C'est à eux de le faire. Pas à nous.

\- Certes. Mais c'est de ma faute s'ils s'est retrouvé l'esprit sous l'emprise de la gemme de l'esprit. J'irais lui parler. En attendant, rassemble mes affaires tu veux. Je vais m'occuper de la cuisine et du rangement.

Obéissant à son frère, Thor rejoignit la chambre de celui-ci pour ranger ses affaires. La préparation du déménagement leur prit une grosse partie de la journée. Ce n'est pas vraiment que Loki avait beaucoup d'affaires, mais plutôt qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que du rangement…

En arrivant à la tour, ils eurent la surprise de trouver le salon vide en dehors d'une chaise sur laquelle était attaché Clint avec un petit mot sur les genoux. En s'en approchant délicatement, Loki put constater qu'il avait la bouche bâillonnée et que le petit mot réclamait des explications. D'un signe de tête le Prince de Jotunheim demanda à son frère de quitter la pièce pour le laisser seul avec Hawkeye.

Prenant une longue inspiration avant de souffler doucement, Loki défit tous les liens qui retenaient l'archer prisonnier de sa chaise.

\- Vas-y, _lui demanda-t-il, _pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux, insulte moi de tout ce que tu veux, crie moi tout ce que tu as envie de me dire, je te laisserai tout faire.

\- Tu… Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire bordel ! Pendant ce temps où j'étais sous ton emprise, j'avais enfin l'impression d'être bien, à ma place, accepté et je voyais tellement plus de choses, je comprenais tellement bien l'univers et les gens. Et toi… toi, ton attitude, elle était… tu étais… Tu étais attentionné avec nous comme une mère pour ses enfants ! J'ai honte de ce que j'ai ressenti pendant ce moment-là ! Et c'est uniquement de ta faute !

\- Je l'avoue, c'est uniquement de ma faute, et m'en excuser ne servirait à rien. Toutes les excuses des Neufs Royaumes ne peuvent racheter ma conduite de ces quelques semaines. Mais il y a toutefois un point que tu dois savoir Clint. Le sceptre que j'avais à cet instant renfermait la gemme de l'esprit qui permet de prendre possession de l'esprit des gens. C'est elle qui m'a permis de te mettre sous mon influence. Mais je ne voulais pas te briser, cela n'a jamais été mon intention. J'étais moi-même bien trop occupé à lutter contre mon propre esprit tourné vers l'obéissance de Thanos pour penser à mal vis à vis de toi ou des autres. J'avais seulement besoin de mener à bien mon projet pour qu'il me laisse en paix. Et même si je sais que toutes ces explications ne serviront à rien, il fallait que je te les donne. Par ailleurs Clint tu as tort.

\- Pardon ?! _S'écria Hawkeye en lui jetant un regard noir._

\- Calme toi tu veux, _lui ordonna Loki avec le ton que prendrait une mère pour gronder son enfant_. Tu as tort concernant ta place dans ce monde. Tu l'as trouvée. Tu es ici à ta place. Ici ou là-bas je ne sais où avec ta femme et tes enfants. Tu l'a déjà trouvée ta place Clint et tu es respecté par le commun des mortels pour cela.

N'ayant rien à répondre à cela, Clint quitta le salon d'un pas ferme et raide. Il avait besoin d'appeler sa femme.

Derrière lui Loki soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux. Finalement, cela s'était plutôt bien passé. Et à présent il allait devoir affronter tous les autres… Ô joie ! Décidant que rien ne pressait, Loki s'installa sur le canapé et laissa les Avengers venir à lui. Le premier à arriver fut Thor qui attendait à l'entrée du « dortoir » de voir Clint ou lui passer.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? _Lui demanda-t-il directement en s'asseyant à côté de lui._

\- Plutôt bien bizarrement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et bien oui, _fit Loki en hochant délicatement la tête alors qu'il se levait._

\- Tu vas où Loki ? _S'inquiéta Thor._

\- Nulle part, _sourit Loki._

À la grande stupéfaction de Thor qui était persuadé que son frère lui en voulait encore malgré leur réconciliation sur l'oreiller, Loki lui écarta les jambes pour venir s'installer entre elles, son dos collé à lui et ses mains posées sur les siennes qu'il avait fait entourer sa taille. Thor sourit et embrassa son amant lorsqu'il vint poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ?

\- Tu sais bien que si. Mais je n'arrive jamais à te bouder très longtemps. Ça aussi tu le sais.

La confrontation avec le reste des Avengers fut très rapide puisqu'ils s'assurèrent juste de poser certaines règles – pas de farces dangereuses pour la santé ou l'intégrité physique, pas de soirées entre supers vilains plus toutes les règles normalement posées dans une colocation – et qu'il les aiderait pour n'importe quel combat.

Le plus compliqué fut quand Fury pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ?! _Hurla-t-il en débarquant dans la tour un matin._

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Colonel. Vous voulez une tasse de café ?

\- Répondez ! _Hurla-t-il à nouveau en le pointant avec son arme._

\- Une tasse de thé plutôt peut-être, ça apaiserait peut-être un peu votre humeur ? Un chocolat chaud ou une tasse de lait chaud au miel serait l'idéal mais je doute que vous acceptiez d'en boire, _répondit Loki en continuant à faire le gâteau qu'il avait promis à Thor._

\- Mais bordel vous allez répondre oui ou…

\- Maintenant ça suffit Fury ! Je suis en train de faire de la pâtisserie et il faut que je me concentre un minimum plutôt que de vous entendre hurler sur je ne sais quelle chose que vous me suspectez d'avoir fait. Alors sois vous vous asseyez sur cette chaise ou ce canapé en acceptant l'une des boissons que je vous ai proposée, soit vous prenez la porte. Mais par Borr taisez-vous et laissez-moi pâtisser tranquille !

Estomaqué par la tirade de Loki, Fury se laissa tomber sur une chaise alors qu'il acceptait la tasse de thé fumante que lui tendait le dieu. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler comme ça ! Alors un vilain ?! Qui avait en plus tenté d'assujettir le monde ?!

\- Un seul mot Fury, et vous prenez la porte avec pertes et fracas, est-ce bien clair ? _Le prévint Loki en lui jetant un regard noir._

Le colonel hocha doucement la tête et se concentra sur son thé. Dans son dos, il entendait le fouet battre le saladier et le bruit des ingrédients que l'on verse dans une pâte. Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, il entendit enfin pour la deuxième fois le bruit de la porte du four qui se ferme puis le bruit d'un gâteau qu'on démoule. Ravi, il se retourna vers la cuisine pour avoir, enfin, ses réponses quand il vit Loki avec une poche à douilles à la main l'air très concentré tourné vers son gâteau qu'il observait d'un œil critique.

\- Je n'ai pas fini Fury, donc vous pouvez retourner à voter thé, _l'informa Loki sans relever la tête de son ouvrage._

Ravalant ses mots acerbes, Fury remit la tête au-dessus de son thé pour attendre que Loki daigne accepter de lui parler. Après encore plusieurs longues minutes d'attente le dieu demanda à Jarvis d'avertir tout le monde : il avait terminé.

\- Bien alors avant que vous ne me hurliez dessus pour je ne sais quelle raison, je suis ici sous invitation de Tony Stark à qui appartient cette tour. Et je suis sous la responsabilité de mon frère Thor. Je vous rappelle également que je suis Prince d'Asgard et Héritier de la Couronne de Jotunheim. Autre chose ? _Lui dit calmement Loki avec un sourire narquois._

\- Stark ! _Hurla Fury, faisant résonner sa magnifique voix grave à travers toutes les fondations de la tour et faisant par la même sursauter plusieurs personnes._

\- Que me vaut le plaisir Colonel ? _Grimaça Tony en arrivant dans le salon suivit de près par le reste de l'équipe._

\- Pourquoi Loki est-il là ?

\- Parce qu'il peut nous aider si on se fait attaquer ? Parce que c'est un sorcier très puissant ? Parce que son père a décidé de l'exiler ici puisqu'il s'enfuit de toutes les prisons asgardiennes ? Parce qu'il est sous la responsabilité de son frère et que Thor est ici ? Parce qu'il a prêté serment de protéger la Terre au même titre que son frère ? Parce que Thor fait passer Loki avant le reste et qu'il est donc plus prudent qu'il l'ait avec lui si on veut rester en vie ? Parce que… Il vous en faut encore combien parce que j'en ai plein en réserve mais je dois avouer que ça m'énerve un peu, et je reste poli.

\- Et il va rester là combien de temps ?

\- Et bien je suppose qu'il sera encore là quand nous ne serons plus de ce monde. Une autre question ?

\- Vous êtes tous d'accord avec ça ?

Tous hochèrent plus ou moins la tête. Seul Clint ne la hocha que très succinctement. Il en voulait toujours à Loki après tout.

\- Bien alors à ce que je vois je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Très bien. Dans ce cas…

\- Bonne journée Colonel ! _Lui souhaitèrent les Avengers alors qu'il se levait seulement de sa chaise dans un mouvement théâtral._

Ils étaient tous bien trop occupés par le gâteau que Loki venait de poser sur la table pour se préoccuper des états d'âme d'un vieux militaire aigri.

* * *

**_C'est encore moi ! _**

_Alors finalement, vous donneriez **quel verdict** à cette mini fiction ? _

_Pour une fois, je voulais un truc qui sorte un peu de l'ordinaire avec un Thor pas trop idiot qui se pose des questions et un Loki repentant qui a vraiment besoin de se trouver une place parmi les Neufs Mondes._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt :)_

_**Merci** encore à toi **Captain-Nisaka** qui m'a aidé à faire cette fiction ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui et qui m'a permis (enfin) de la poster !_

**_Bisouilles ! _**


End file.
